1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an in-cell touch screen, and more particularly to an in-cell touch screen with reduced scan time.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen is an input/output device that combines touch technology and display technology to enable users to directly interact with what is displayed. A capacitor-based touch panel is a commonly used touch panel that utilizes capacitive coupling effect to detect touch position. Specifically, capacitance corresponding to the touch position changes and is thus detected, when a finger touches a surface of the touch panel.
In order to produce thinner touch screens, in-cell technology has been adopted that eliminates one or more layers by building capacitors inside the display. An in-cell touch screen sharing a common voltage layer should perform display and touch sensing in turn. As display resolution of the in-cell touch screen increases, more time need be allocated for performing display, and less time is left for performing touch sensing, thereby affecting signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of touch sensing and reducing touch accuracy.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel in-cell touch screen and an associated method of driving the in-cell touch screen to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional in-cell touch screen.